


Shhh...

by Sorin



Series: Fever Dreams [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, THERE'S A TAG FOR THAT LAUGHS, Teasing, does there really need to be an excuse for pwp though, insert crystal tower joke here, it is it's own excuse, it's literally 6AM and I haven't slept, no there does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin/pseuds/Sorin
Summary: You've waited weeks for the opportunity to get him alone, and you're not about to let a minor issue like "other people being around" stop you from getting what you want.





	Shhh...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick as hell and can't sleep, so here's what my fever-boiled brain has managed to come up with. Hopefully it's worth the read! :D

You’ve waited weeks for this opportunity.

You grin to yourself as you watch him, making sure you’re out of the way and out from underfoot- it wouldn’t do to disturb the researchers, after all… but you _do_ have a good excuse to be hanging around, which is making sure the parts of the Tower that you’ve cleared out remain safe. With a lull in the excitement, now, you’ve begun putting your mind to _other_ pursuits- quite literally- and you slip out of the corner you’d taken up residence in without any notice whatsoever.

It’s rare to find him alone these days, busy as he is, and you know you _probably_ shouldn’t bother him, but you don’t really care. You’ve dropped hints and he’s looked at you appraisingly from across the camp, even as close as the cookfire… you’re sure he wants you, and you certainly want _him, _only in a rather specific way- at least for now. He walks down the glittering hallway with his chin tipped up, clearly looking around at the marvels of the Tower, but the only marvel _you_ see is _him_ and the way he swings his hips _just_ a little.

You lick your lips. The timing couldn’t be better.

When he wanders into a room somewhere off to the side, you steal a look around and slip in after him. There’s nobody outside- for now- and thus you bite the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from cackling in triumph. He stops _conveniently_ behind a large pillar of some sort and pulls out a notepad, starts scribbling something or other, and for a split second you feel guilty- but not enough to stop you. You say his name, and he looks up, clearly startled.

“Ah! Here you are, my friend.” G’raha Tia smiles at you, pleased as punch to see you. You certainly feel the same way. “All is well, then?”

“All is well,” you say, a slow smile curving your own lips as you walk towards him. All is about to be even _better_ than well, though of course he doesn’t know that _just_ yet.

He flicks his ears happily and gestures to the pillar he’s been looking at. “I read about this in one of my texts,” he says, “or at least- I’m fairly certain this is the same one. Come, let me show you!”

You come to stand right next to him, watching him from the corner of your eye as he explains the runes carved into the crystal. It _is_ interesting, you have to admit, but not as interesting as he is- then again, you could listen to him talk for hours and not complain at all. That voice is like velvet, caressing your nerves and setting your blood aflame, and when he sings, _ah…_

… well. He’ll sing for you shortly.

“… and so it seems it dates far before the Calamity, and-?” He blinks and looks at you curiously. “What-? Do I have something in my teeth? You’re looking at me so strangely- mph!” You make your move all at once, surging forward and shoving him- carefully- back against the pillar as you press your lips to his. He is _shocked,_ ears standing straight up and tail stiff and fluffed to quite an impressive size, and from where your hands rest on his chest, you can feel his heart racing. The notepad and pen drop from his own hands, which come to settle hesitantly on your hips, but you don’t give him _too_ much time. “A-ah, m-my friend, we… you…?”

You grin at him, trace those full lips you’ve imagined _so_ many times with the tip of your tongue, and ah, how eagerly he parts them for you! He is suddenly crushing you against him, hands clutching at your jacket, and the way he kisses you tells you that finesse is probably not his strong suit, but, well, it doesn’t really have to be.

His head falls back with a dull thud against the pillar as he pants for air, as you trail kisses down his cheek, along his jaw, and down his neck. You trace the Archon tattoo with your tongue and relish how he gasps and clutches you closer, how his tail comes to coil around your leg. It’s a lucky thing that he’s not wearing something overly complicated; in fact you reach down to rest your hand on his hip before drawing it inward and pressing it against him, finding him half-hard and _certainly_ eager. He lets out the softest whine, and you decide then and there that you wouldn’t care if he brought the rest of the Sons with his yelling, though he quickly clenches his teeth and wrangles himself under control as he swiftly grabs your wrist. “W-we shouldn’t, not… not here, _ah-!_”

You press more firmly against him, grin against his mouth as you catch his lower lip between your teeth. “No?” you ask, and your grin widens at how he pushes your palm tighter against himself. “Are you sure, G’raha Tia?”

“I… h-hah, that is…” He sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly, even as you lick at his lips again and coax him into another kiss. The slide of his tongue against yours is a wonder, and no, you decide, he _certainly_ doesn’t need finesse- not with how enthusiastic he is. Still, he breaks the kiss and gives you a sheepish smile, cheeks bright red. “Someone could… someone could find us, you know-…”

“Not if you keep quiet.” You grin again, and his mismatched eyes widen as you slip your other hand between you and work at his belt. He drops his head back against the crystal once more, and once you’ve got your prize in hand, you let your other hand drift to stroke his tail- and then gently draw it away from your leg so you can kneel properly.

His breath hitches as you do so, as you look up at him from beneath long lashes and give him a knowing look as his gaze meets yours. “Oh, gods,” he hisses, then gasps as you drag your tongue slowly across the tip of his length. His tail lashes helplessly before finding a new home, this time draped around your neck, and you can’t help the soft laugh that burbles up from within you- he’s _so_ cute! He lets his breath out in a huff, one hand settling on your head as the other falls behind him and scrabbles for purchase on the smooth crystal. You truly settle in to work, then, and relish the way he twitches in your hand, against your lips.

The soft sounds that spill from him are incredible, the way he reacts to you stunning- his tail taps against your chest as you work him over, his thighs tremble beneath your hands, and his fingers clench _just_ a little in your hair. You’d not been able to really make any speculations about what he looked like sans clothing, though once or twice you’d eyed him and presumed he was well-built- and you weren’t wrong. You can’t quite take him in all the way, but that’s fine- from the way he reacts to you, you think he’s never felt someone’s mouth on him before, and he likely doesn’t care. 

Things _really_ get interesting when you both hear footsteps in the hall, when he sucks in a breath and tries to push you away, but you are determined to stay right where you are- and he twitches in your mouth, speaking of the selfsame thrill that rushes through him as it does you as he claps both hands over his mouth. The footsteps and the voices that accompany them fade away as their owners continue down the hall, and he lets out a relieved sigh as he drops back against the pillar. You look up at him as you draw your tongue up the underside of his erection, noting that he’s not just slick thanks to your mouth. “Ah- you like taking risks,” you murmur, giving him a knowing look before gently tonguing his slit and wringing a low groan from him as he tangles his hands in your hair again.

“I d-don’t… that is, I, _you-!_” He can’t string a coherent thought together, and you consider that a victory. He is breathing hard, face flushed and chin dropped to his chest, ears down to their lowest point as he shakes all over. “Gods be good, A- Azeyma preserve…!” His fingers spasm in your hair as he throbs a bit in your hand, and you smile as you take him in again. The tip of his tail flicks against your chin, which you find endlessly charming- how could you possibly have waited any longer to have this beautiful man in your arms? You use your fingers on what you can’t reach with your mouth, relish the hissed oath as he hits the back of your throat and you swallow around him. “I can’t, I… I’m… going to-!”

Good, you think, and you draw back to tease him with your tongue before taking him in all the way again, and one hand swiftly moves from your hair to his mouth. He sinks his teeth into the base of his thumb as he shivers wildly, and then he flies apart at the seams with a muffled growl that you _wish_ you could hear unrestrained, because Twelve above, that sound alone makes _you_ ache for the same pleasure he’s feeling. You are patient, swallow carefully as he throbs between your lips, and it’s not until he’s sagged back against the pillar, panting, that you draw back. He is a _sight_ to behold, brow knit and hair disheveled, parts of it stuck to his face and damp with sweat, and that _blush_… you rise from the floor and kiss him because there’s not a chance you can resist, and he groans into your mouth as he licks inside and tastes his pleasure.

You carefully set him to rights as he rests his forehead against your shoulder- it was far easier to _undo_ the belt than it is to fasten it, but he’s in no hurry and you’re too busy enjoying the way that tail of his now winds around your hips to care.

He’s _so_ cute.

The look in his beautiful eyes now is one of awe mixed with disbelief, as though he hasn't quite grasped that this had really happened, and he kisses you again before you teasingly step back and wink at him. “W-wait, I- I want to…!”

You grin at him- the footsteps are returning. “You know where to find me,” you say, and you lick your lips once more before turning and leaving the room.

You know he will, and you can’t wait.


End file.
